model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adalia Audrey
The Lady Adalia Rosalind Emilia Audrey '''(b. 31 May 2012) is a Muggle-born witch from London, England. She is the daughter of Augustus Audrey, Duke of Stamford and Charlotte Audrey, Duchess of Stamford. She has three siblings: The Lady Artemis Audrey's older twin sister, Genevieve Winston, Marchioness of Ambrosia and Louis Blackwood, Duke of Leon, younger half-sister. She was sorted into Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance ((Text)) Personality ((Text)) Background ((Text)) Hogwarts Years First Year: '''First Term Adalia's first term was a very calm and subdued term as Adalia mainly focused on making a schedule and learning more about the wizarding world. Adalia quietly did her homework and her muggle work without making any disruptions nor gaining any enemies. However, Adalia did manage to gain an acquaintance: Ana Maria Aureon. The two young Ravenclaws struck a small conversation before Christmas that eventually involved painting and Ana Maria's desire to visit the Aurora Boreal in order to paint it. Adalia showed herself supportive and kind and, over Christmas Break, Adalia would remember Ana Maria's words and send her paints with a note saying that they were to paint the Aurora she wanted to. Christmas Break During Christmas Break Adalia would find herself in France with her mother, father, and sister. Adalia would be dolled up and find herself night after night in High Society events Adalia has no wish to be in and Artemis was "lucky enough" to not be forced into going (read: her family has no use for her unless they are throwing a pity party). In France, Adalia and her sister would end up buying a few gifts for their friends or acquaintances, which Adalia would say was probably (with the sightseeing) the only good thing in that trip. However, the Audreys would be forced to go back to England after Emrys Hughes almost killed their mother (their housekeeper) in self-defense. Adalia's cousin, the Lady Paola Blackwood, would end up being the one informing her via text messages as the case had warranted press coverage from sources such as BBC and the Guardian. Soof after Adalia would meet with Desmond Grey, who appeared to be a friend of Emrys', in order to discuss the situation. Desmond, at Adalia's insistence, would reveal that he had seen what would happen before in a vision and Adalia would promise to help Emrys be declared Not Guilty by pulling some strings. However, when they finished talking Desmond had a vision of the Audreys being arrested, which panicked Adalia and caused her to run away as quickly as possible. Desmond's vision would come true as Emrys ended up confessing the child abuse and how they were basically a slave in the Audrey's house. This caused national gossip as the Duke and Duchess of Stamford were both arrested for child slavery (although they would get out on bail a couple of days later) and the Audrey twins were given to the custody of their older half brother, the Duke of Leon. Adalia was horrified at the prospect of her parents going to jail and started to resent Emrys for cracking under pressure. If a part of her resentment was that Adalia was envious that they got to be physically free while Adalia was moved to a house with people that had erratic behaviors, well... Nobody needs to know that. Coming Back To Hogwarts & Confronting Emrys Knowing what would happen to her parents and furious at Emrys' actions, Adalia went to look for Emrys the moment she came back to Hogwarts. It took her a while but she ended up seeing female Emrys with Desmond in the theatre which started a confrontation. Adalia showed her worse traits as she shouted at Emrys and spout as many harsh words as she could with the intention of making Emrys cry. Adalia's behaviour was a bit surprising to Desmond, who had thought she was more well-mannered, and he took five points from Ravenclaw for her actions. Adalia managed to calm herself more at the end and even laugh, though it was clear it was a childish fit from her part. Adalia would not be able to look at Emrys or be near them for the rest of the year until the end. Meeting Ricky & The Muggle Culture Club Adalia met Ricky Brown, a Hufflepuff First Year, in the library. Striking up a friendly conversation, it was soon revealed that both were muggleborns and had overlapping ideas about how the muggle world and the wizarding world should not be so far apart. Due to this, both of them decided to form a club dedicated to muggle culture which they appropriately named the "Muggle Culture Club". They struggled, however, to make it in the first year as various other events got in the way and the owl they sent to the Muggle Studies Professor was never answered. Professors Glamis & Glamis Punishment & Fight In The Dorms Second Year: Third Year: Fourth Year: Fifth Year: Sixth Year: Seventh Year: Post-Hogwarts Life ((Text)) Spells And Stats ((Text)) Relationships Family: The Lady Artemis Audrey (twin sister): Augustus Audrey, 21st Duke of Stamford (father): Charlotte Audrey, Duchess of Stamford (mother): Louis Blackwood, 17th Duke of Leon (older half-brother): WC Evangeline Blackwood, Duchess of Leon (sister-in-law): Genevieve Winston, Marchioness of Ambrosia (older half-sister): Hugo Winston, 8th Marquis of Ambrosia (brother-in-law): The Lady Paola Blackwood (cousin): Friends: Ricky Brown: Probably the only person Adalia truly considers a friend, Ricky is unquestionably loyal and kind even to those that do not deserve it. Managing to somehow stay neutral when Quinn and Adalia fought and mending their relationship to where they could mostly tolerate each other, Adalia is grateful that Ricky has not fought with her and has decided to be kind no matter what. What truly ended up sealing Adalia's care in him was the scene in the Forbidden Forest, where Ricky found a sleep-deprived and delirious Adalia and took care of her. Due to not being taken advantage of in that situation where Adalia showed weakness and being helped instead, Adalia now cares for Ricky quite a bit and will defend him if need be. That being said, Adalia is very aware that Ricky is someone people can and will take advantage of, due to this and her new protection-type mode she has with him it is quite possible that Adalia might end up fighting whoever wants to take advantage of him (ignoring the fact she might have been one of those people before). Rivals: ((Text)) Enemies: ((Text)) Acquaintances: ((Text)) Other ((Text)) Trivia * Adalia's roleplayer is Ara-chan #3329. Do not ask why there is a "-chan" there. * Adalia's middle name, Rosalina, is a reference to the character of the same name in Super Mario Galaxy. * The dukedom Adalia is to inherit is named after the Stamford Tragedy, an event that caused the Civil War in the Marvel Comics. * Adalia was originally a much nicer character for a roleplay called "Mischief Managed" but the people there never got back to Ara so it didn't go through. * In the same vein, Adalia was originally sorted in Gryffindor but her personality change made it so that she belonged in Ravenclaw better. * Adalia's and Artemis' sea green eyes are a reference to Percy Jackson's eyes that have the same color. * Adalia can be mostly seen in the library and she will most likely be studying. * Adalia's initials spell A.R.A. Ara swears it's a coincidence. * Adalia has read and likes the Percy Jackson books as well as the Chronicles of Narnia. * Adalia's favorite game is Long Live The Queen, a visual novel that has some similarities with Adalia's life (but with the option of save-spamming if you get things wrong). Category:Ravenclaws Category:Muggle-borns Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class of 2030